


Naughty Girl (Simon Gotch/OC)

by KailynnDomina



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Mirror Sex, NSFW, Punishments, Smut, Spanking, Watching, little kink, slight ddlg, spanking with hair brush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2018-05-21
Packaged: 2019-05-09 17:41:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14720681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: Request: Simon Gotch, daddy kink!Warnings: Daddy kink, spanking with hand and brush, and punishment play.





	Naughty Girl (Simon Gotch/OC)

Anna let out a heavy sigh as she ran her fingers over the dress in her hand. How she longed to wear it, but her daddy wasn’t home so she had no real reason to. It would only serve to turn her on more than she already was and Simon had left with specific instructions for her not to do anything naughty until his return. She almost tossed it back into the laundry basket but couldn’t bring herself to do it.

As the thin, white, cotton material rubbed against the pads of her fingers she let images of just how good she looked in it filter into her mind. Her small but perky breasts were held tightly by the lace topped soft cups and so thin her dark nipples were visible through the fabric. The bodice was slim fit and showed off the slight hour glass figure she had, and the hem cupped her bottom and held it so tight she couldn’t wear undies without them being visible.

That’s why she could only wear it in their home, where only daddy could see it. Teeth biting her lip, she looked up to the full body mirror hanging on the closet door and took note of how red her cheeks were already.

“Just once. He’ll never know,” Anna whispered to herself as she stood.

Tugging off the overly large t-shirt, that had cartoonish versions of Simon and Aiden on the front, left her bare. It made deciding to actually wear the dress that much easier.

Goosebumps prickled up on her skin as the fabric brushed against her, hugging her tight. She pulled the spaghetti straps into position and couldn’t stop her pink lips from curling up as she looked in the mirror. She fluffed out her dark hair and her eyes sparkled as she took in just how good she looked. Normally she was not one to be vain but being in her little space and wearing things she loved brought it out in the worst ways. She licked her lips before moving back to the bed, falling with a giggle when the big comforter billowed up around her.

“Am I really about to do this?” She asked herself softly.

As she looked back down her body and saw just how prominent her nipples were through the dress, a pang of lust hit her hard. She slid her hands up her sides and cupped her breasts as they heaved with excited breaths. It’d been over two weeks of him being gone and she’d been good the entire time; that’d have to be good enough. She couldn’t wait any longer. Tweaking her hardened nubs through the cotton a soft mewl came from her lazily. It felt so good to be touched again even if it was her own hands. Smoothing her hands down her body, anxious arousal clawed at her guts. It was a no-no to do this, which is why it was so hot.

When she slid her fingers down her slit, a stifled groan sounded. She could feel how wet she was and it made it all that much better. Her eyes fluttered shut as she ran her finger tips back up her dripping lips to circle her clit nimbly. Slowly she started rubbing faster, pinching and tugging randomly, and her moans came louder with every swipe.

Although she was alone she could picture him here. Her big, strong, handsome daddy, teasing and fingering her just how she liked. She could practically feel his mustache against her pussy and let out a low croon of his name.

“Oh daddy, so good,” Anna whimpered.

Just as she slid her fingers back down to her wet entrance, a throat cleared loudly and someone snatched her wrist hard. She almost screamed but then she finally opened her eyes to see Simon and he spoke.

“You naughty little girl,” Simon spoke coolly, “I asked you to do just one thing while I was gone.”

“Daddy! I- I haven’t- This was the first time! I found the dress as I was folding laundry and… and…”

“Yes?” he questioned.

Her eyes dropped and she chewed on her lip, feeling thoroughly embarrassed at being caught and trying to explain herself.

“I’m sorry daddy. It was just such a long time,” she whispered.

Simon sighed and a hand cupped her cheek, drawing her attention back to his beautiful face. As his thumb stroked her skin he shook his head slowly.

“I understand darling, but when I give you a rule, you are expected to follow it. Had I been a day longer, you would have had permission to do just this, but I knew I would be back today. You need to trust that I will never push you beyond your limits.”

The disappointment in his voice hurt more than anything. Tears started to build in her eyes as she swallowed hard.

“I- I know you wouldn’t,” she whimpered.

He blurred in her vision and she quickly adverted her gaze again as a tear rolled down her cheek.

“Don’t cry little one. I’m not mad. I understand that this was a struggle for you. I’m very glad that you were able to hold out this long.”

She perked slightly and wiped off any wetness from her cheeks, blinking to keep more from falling. Was he letting her off the hook?

A smirk came to his face and he patted her cheek lightly.

“You do still need your punishment though. You disobeyed. Ten seems fair since this was a small act,” he said as he stood.

He drew her up and she let him pull her to stand, staring at her feet the whole time.

“I’ll only use my hand this time, but you must stay still. If you try to get away or cover your bottom, you know the consequences, correct?” he asked.

Anna’s cheeks flushed slightly in memory as she thought about the few times she’d disobeyed, and then she nodded.

“What are they?”

“The spankings start over and you’ll use whatever instrument you see fit,” she whispered.

“Good girl, look at me Anna.”

Her eyes moved up his body, enjoying the tight black t-shirt encasing his thick body, until she met his gaze. His smile was softer as he dropped in, placing a chaste but sweet kiss to her nose. Then he was back to business. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he patted his lap as he placed his legs just far enough for her to balance over.

She almost complained about it being unfair, but the look on his face advised her to take the punishment and be done with it. She had disobeyed his request. With a pout, she leaned down and he helped her get comfortable across his legs. Her eyes clenched as the rest of her body did and she waited. Her dress was forced up over her hips to dig into her tailbone.

The first smack was easy, barely any sting.

“One.”

The second came harder, and the third faster. She barely got the numbers out on time. The fourth made her tense and gasp.

“Why are you being punished darling?” he asked sternly.

“I- I disobeyed!” she squeaked out when his hand smacked her ass again, “Five!”

“Mmhmm, and what did you do specifically?” he pushed.

“I- AH! Six! I- I touched myself while you were- were gone,” she panted through welling tears.

She sniffled and rubbed her eyes quickly. The seventh hurt the most so far and she cried out, flinched in reaction.

“Keep your hands right where they are,” he bit out, “You’re almost done.”

Cringing, she braced herself but it wasn’t enough. As she felt him shift to smack again, she threw a hand back with a whimper.

“Please- Just-”

“Put. That. Hand. Down. Now!”

A barely subdued sob escaped her as she drew it back up to her face, wiping the now rolling tears. Her ass stung and her pride was wounded, but at the same time her pussy was clenching and her gut rolling with need.

“Now we’re starting over and I also get to use this handy little instrument.”

He moved around and when she felt something move by her face she forced her eyes open just to find her flat, square hair brush in his hand. Eyes flying wide, she started to scramble. Whining and crying and fighting only seemed to make his grip tighten around her back.

“No! Not that!”

He sighed and easily restrained her as she wriggled.

“Anna! Stop!”

She froze at the harsh tone and he forced her face up. Concern shone in his warm brown eyes.

“Color?”

“Green,” she assured him hoarsely.

He nodded once and released her face. He shoved her back into place despite her protests. It wasn’t until the crack of the first lash hit her bottom that she stopped moving, pain making her go still and mute. On a steady and firm pace he spanked on even without her counting. She was reduced to a sniveling mess as he spanked her methodically, not hitting her in the same spot twice in a row thankfully. Wetness was trailing down the insides of her thighs by the time he got to ten and her ass was burning something fierce. She tried to get her sobbing under control as he gingerly began rubbing her cheeks. A few times she jumped against his hold when he touched a particularly sore spot but overall it helped.

“I don’t like to do this to you, but you know it has to be done,” he said.

With a pathetic whine, she nodded and rose to her feet with his help, standing between his thighs. He continued to rub her bottom as she sniffled and wiped at her eyes, unsure if the tears would actually stop.

“I love you Anna,” he murmured, “How are you feeling darling?”

She shrugged and softly replied, “M'okay.”

One hand came off her ass just to trail around her thigh and between her legs. Gasping, she clutched his shoulders as his fingertips grazed her drenched folds. A coy smirk crossed his lips as he let out a chuckle, making her cheeks flush.

“Always such a naughty girl. I often forget how much you love being spanked,” he rumbled, “Since you completed your punishment, would you like daddy to help you come?”

Immediately she nodded, eyes going wide in hope.

“Please!”

He moved along the bed to sit at the foot, confusing her as she watching him undress and sit back down in the same spot. Having his body completely exposed made her pussy throb and a little whimper pry from her mouth.

“Sit.”

Her brows furrowed but he simply chuckled, grabbing her and spinning her before pulling her to sit, his chest to her back. Before she could question his reasoning, he pointed forward. His chin rested on her shoulder and she saw the devious look on his face in the full length mirror.

“I want you to watch you just like I do,” he murmured, “You stop looking for more than a couple seconds and I stop.”

“U-Uh, okay,” she whispered as she went red from her roots to her chest.

It was incredible and intimidating at the same time, seeing their reflections. His tanned skin was a stark contrast to the pure white dress she still wore but their hair easily mixed together when he kissed up her neck.

“Lift, darling.”

With his help to avoid hurting her bum farther, she arched up and he lined his cock with her wet hole. Shudders ran up her spine as she sat back down, his dick filling her slowly and perfectly. With a wiggle of her hips, she rested so they were thigh to thigh, cock sheathed tightly in her core.

“I missed this,” he groaned as he flexed his fingers against her hips.

A giggle escaped when his mustache grazed her neck and he laughed along, repeating the action at the same time as he thrust up. Anna gasped raggedly in surprise. His hands slid under her thighs and took hold tight just to keep her in place while he started furiously slamming up into her pussy. Every time she landed back on his dick pain flared in her bottom and it made her clench and squeal.

“Look in the mirror!” he growled.

Her eyes flitted forward in a hurry. The sight of her small body being man handled by his much bigger one made her eyes roll. His hands covered over half of her thighs and were sure to leave light bruises.

“Keep watching, and play with your clit little one,” he huskily demanded.

She quickly brought her hand between her thighs. The reflection of her did the same and her face went red. She’d never watched herself in any manner like this before. It felt so dirty and hot. Eyes fluttering, she moaned as she rubbed her clit fast.

“You like watching?” he asked softly.

His tone was so gentle compared to the jarring pace he was fucking her at. Nodding, she let her eyes hang partly open as she worked her nub. Suddenly he strained her thighs even farther apart and yanked her hips down until his dick was in deep enough to hurt.

At that point she felt like she was going to fall apart, bliss swirling and expanding in her guts. It had been far too long and she was ready to let it all out. His moans were warm and quick against her neck as she threw her head back.

“G-Gonna come! Daddy, can I come?!”

A short growl was heard before he let out a positive reply in the form of a heady moan. She worked her fingers furiously as he snapped his hips and finally it all built to the point of no return. Howling his name, her head dropped back against his shoulder as pleasure and lightening stormed her hard. She felt defenseless as at onslaught and went limp in his hold, begging him to come as his thrusts grew frantic.

“Oh goodness Anna!” he moaned loudly, muscles tensing solid as he slammed home one last time.

She panted heavily, trying to catch her breath, but ended up squealing in shock when he cupped her breasts. Her eyes opened and she caught his gaze in the mirror, still full of lust despite looking exhausted.

“I see why the dress got to you,” he finally said with a wink, “I think you need to keep this on the rest of the day, as a reminder of just how dirty you were.”


End file.
